


My Handsome Prince

by Star_Trashinum



Series: Trans Riko and Genderfluid Yo [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Fancy Outfits, Kissing, Other, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 22:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trashinum/pseuds/Star_Trashinum
Summary: Yo and Riko have a romantic dinner.This story takes place in an AU where Riko is trans (FtM).(I really wanted to write this AU for a long time, I hope you all can enjoy it!)





	My Handsome Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Riko uses He/Him pronouns.

Riko rang the doorbell, nervously adjusting his tie for the umpteenth time, watching as the door creaked open. Riko’s face lit up as he saw the face peeking out from the door; Yo, dazzling with carefully applied eyeliner, the faintest bit of eyeshadow, and a touch of blush. Red colored lips pursed, then giggled at seeing the dashing Riko, as Yo opened the door to stare at her dashing boyfriend. Riko was dressed to the nines, sporting a blood-red suit jacket and tie, with mahogany pants, a perfect gradient to his hair. Yo’s outfit, on the other hand, was simple and sweet; a long, flowy, ocean foam-colored dress; almost as if she had become the ocean’s waves. Riko, bowed courteously to his girlfriend, extending his hand out to take Yo’s, but was instead met by stifled giggling. Riko looked up to see Yo, redder than the very suit he was wearing, giggling into her hands.

“Did something happen, Yo?” Riko questioned, wondering if something was going wrong. Did he come to early? Was the outfit ugly? Was he not fit for this role?

“You’re just too…. handsome in that outfit,” Yo told Riko, taking Riko’s hands into her own, “I can’t believe how great you look in this, dear.” Yo bent down, placing a kiss on Riko’s hand, the red lipstick forming a cute mark on his hands. 

“B-But.. I was supposed to kiss your hand… I wanted to be the prince, remember?” Riko pouted, his whines of sadness betrayed by the warm smile on his face.

“You’ll always be the handsome prince, love,” Yo reminded him, giving him one more peck on the cheek before turning around, “Now, we should hurry, or else out 5-star meal will get cold!” The meal wasn’t actually some sort of elaborate feast, but a simple pot of spaghetti and meatballs, lovingly cooked by the couple, which they thought was more romantic and thoughtful than any food they could buy. Riko walked over to Yo’s seat, moving the chair away from the table to allow Yo to sit down, before pushing back the seat, and sitting down himself. Riko reached over and served Yo a plate of the noodles, then ladled her the sauce, making sure to get plenty of meat, just how Riko knew she liked it. Riko served himself, and jovially ate, watching Yo’s face light up with every bite of the food. He decided to joke around with Yo a bit, and took a sip of his water, before coughing a bit, letting his voice go to a more comfortable, lower tone. “You seem to be quite the beautiful lady, ma’am,” Riko jokingly flirted, watching as Yo smirked at his comment, “by any chance, are you taken already?”

“Why yes, as a matter of fact, I have a lovely boyfriend,” Yo matter-of-factly responded, smiling to Riko, “he’s kind, smart and handsome, and I love him more than anything.” Riko’s face visibly reddened at Yo’s words; slowly over time, Riko’s enjoyment over being referred in a masculine way was made very apparent, and Yo wanted to make sure her boyfriend was happy and confident in himself. Yo leaned over the table and kissed Riko on the nose, watching it scrunch up in embarrassment, “and I couldn’t think of anyone more happy to be with than you, Riko.” Yo smiled as Riko buried his head into his hands, letting out a small whine, which then turned into stifled laughter in a mixture of embarrassment and happiness.

“I swear every time you do something cute like that, my heart feels like it's going to burst,” Riko jokingly complained, smile going from ear to ear, “now go and finish your food before I end up crying or something…”

“Okay okay, don’t worry, you big dork,” Yo exclaimed as she got back to her meal, before getting up, “hang on i need to grab-- WOAH!” Riko reacted quickly as Yo tripped over her dress, quickly catching her before she fell onto the floor. Luckily, Riko came to her rescue in the nick of time, and caught her in a dip; hands behind her neck, and cradling her hips.

“W-woah… baby… thank you… I thought I was a goner for sure,” Yo remarked, looking up at her smiling boyfriend, “I guess my prince really was here after all, huh?”

 

“Ehe, I guess I made up for that kiss earlier then too,” Riko added, leaning his head down to kiss Yo’s lips, “and that one is because I love your lips.” Riko regained his composure and helped Yo back onto her feet, who then promptly threw her arms around Riko’s shoulders, looking into his eyes before kissing him back.

“Y’know, we’ve never really done any cheesy dancing before,” Yo told Riko, who had since wrapped his arms around Yo’s waist, “would you be so grateful as to take this dance with me, oh handsome prince?”

“Why, I would be delighted to, oh fair maiden,” Riko jokingly replied, the couple laughing as they stepped on each others toes and tripped into each other's arms. At that moment, Riko felt as if they were waltzing to a tune that only they could hear, and that nothing could compare to anything he had ever felt before. Riko suddenly stopped and tightened his grip around Yo, breathing slowing down from the banter and dancing, before Riko moved himself a bit further away, locking eyes with Yo. “I love you so much, Yo,” Riko announced, eyes on the verge of tearing up as he stared at his girlfriend for what seemed to be an eternity.

“I love you too, Riko.”


End file.
